


The sounds of silence

by zero_kun



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Awkwardness, Background Relationships, Cute, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbreaking, High School, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Little Lost Boy is the episode, M/M, Ralph & Daniel are 14, Rare Pairings, Religious mother, Shirtless, Slice of Life, Sly mentioned, Still in the same highschool, Yaoi, maybe???, non verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Over the years Ralph and Daniel go from buddies to close friends to something even more when they start to date in there freshman year of highschool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be extremely hard to write for me because one of the characters is non verbal (Daniel) and my style of writing is normally very dialog heavy. 
> 
> I'm sad this is the first fic between these two I think they are super cute. 
> 
> This is my first fic with real people playing characters, thus far I've only written about completely fictional characters. So this is me dipping my toe in the water.

After being saved by Walter and Scorpion as a whole Daniel becomes inseparable from Ralph at school. Daniel counts himself very lucky to have a friend as kind as Ralph. 

Ralph was happy to make a friend too, one very similar to him in a lot of ways, like being ostracized at school for being weird and special.

On an average day in the garage Toby, Sly and Ralph are holding down the fort while Walter, Cabe and Happy are out on a rather minor job. 

When Paige hastily walks in if only a little distressed, she rifles through the stuff on her desk looking for her keys.

"What are you doing here, it's your day off?" Toby asks, throwing up his arms in confusion. 

She looks at Toby whos is sitting next to Ralph tilting her head slightly. "Happy called me, because Walter's being Walter, where are my keys?" Paige elaborates on her unannounced presence.

"Shit." Ralph mutters under his breath, sinking into the chair before getting up. 

Toby hears that however.

"Hey Mom... Could I hangout with Daniel by the river?" Ralph asks nervously as his request is unusual, going over to his mom's desk. 

Toby observes Ralph's odd body language and him pocketing her keys surreptitiously from the desk.

"That's dangerous, will his mother be there? She asks still looking for her keys. 

"No... I was hoping you'd take us." Ralph explains, dishearten. When his body language shift that's when it clicks for Toby, he decides to intervene. 

'Look Ralph I'm sorry but..." "I'll take him!" Toby loudly interrupts, approaching the two.

A combined "What!?" Comes from Ralph and Paige.

"Found your keys mom!" Thinking on his feet Ralph places her keys on the desk quick picking them back up.

"Ok fine, I got to go, Ralph best behavior, you to Toby." With that she's out the door. 

"Nice slight of hand and timing your learning." Toby remarks, impressed. "Sly you got everything here?" He yells across the room.

"Yup!" Sly yells back. 

Toby and Ralph leave getting in his car.

"So how long have you and Daniel been dating?" Toby asks, pulling out of the parking lot. 

"How did you... This will be our first." Ralph answer only briefly caught off guard but then he remembers it is Toby. 

What about your girlfriend? Toby inquires, almost to Daniel's house. 

The air in the car is heavy and tense even uncomfortable. 

"My ah, Interests changed after puberty, I've found myself more drawn towards... The male anatomy, please don't tell mom because she'll tell Daniel's mother and she's not the most... Logical of people." Ralph informs, taking pauses to think of the right words.

"You mean she's religious." Toby bluntly comments.

'Yeah." Ralph looks down saddened by Daniel's mother position on homosexuality. 

"Don't worry buddy, my lips are sealed." Toby reassures, with the childish hand gesture of zipping his lips

Arriving at there destination Daniel and his mother are confused by the different car.

"Ah hello Ms. Klein, Page had something come up so I offered to supervise Ralph and Daniel while they hangout." Toby greets a very concerned Ms. Klein. 

"And you are?" She asks skeptical. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Tobias Curtis Harvard trained doctor but please call me Toby." He introduces himself and infroms.

"Well if Page trusts you with Ralph I suppose I can trust you with Daniel, you know he's has needs?" She asks still worried.

"I assure you he's in very capable hands." He points to the sky. "As well as mine." 

Ralph just sits in the back seat quietly watching Toby work his magic. 

"Ok, Daniel have fun and please be safe." She says, learning down kissing him on his forehead, sending him off.

Arriving at the sandy river bank, Toby hangs back and decides to watch them from afar giving them space on their date. It really wasn't your standard date, no dinner or movie but then again these two weren't exactly standard. Ralph logically picked the location quiet, not a lot of people, the sound of the water rushing. It was nice, safe, comfortable for Daniel. 

The two skip rocks and draw in the sand with sticks, they find a massive rock on the river's edge sitting on it, they take off their shoes and socks dipping their feet into the cold, chilly water. They hold hands, fingers intertwining, the rushing of the river echoes in their ears. Daniel works up the courage to give Ralph a small peck on the cheek. Ralph's cheeks are set ablaze by this turning his head towards Daniel, Ralph gingerly places his hand on Daniel's cheek, Ralph embraces him in their first kiss their lips meet sparks fly. Never wanting it to end until they are interrupted by Toby. 

"Hey, ah, guys I have to get back to the garage, they need me." 

"Ok, come on let's go." Ralph says to Daniel putting on their socks and shoes.

They leave and drop off Daniel.

'Judging by your expressions and the kiss I'd say your date went well." Toby comments in the car driving to the garage. 

Ralph just smiles and blushes.

SKIPPING FORWARD A COUPLE WEEKS.

Paige drops off Ralph at the Klein's house, Ms. Klein greets page at her car while Ralph goes inside.

"Hey Paige I just wanted to say I really appreciate Ralph helping Daniel with his homework, I just hope Ralph isn't just.. doing his homework for him, you know?" Ms. Klein asks in a concerned tone, resting her wrist on the roof above the driver side window.

Paige looks up at with a gentle, care free smile. "I assure you that isn't the case." _"God I'm starting to sound like Walter."_ Paige mutters under her breath and continues. "What I mean to say is, I know that Ralph values education, learning and knowledge way too much to cheat your son out of it."

"Ok im just worried for Daniel and his special needs, going into highschool is a big deal, I thought I would have to transfer him to a special school but your little Ralph has always been there for him." Ms. Klein informs only a little high strung, the hum of Paige's car engine falters briefly.

"Well Ralph doesn't have to many friends his age, I think he sees a lot of himself in Daniel, I'm sorry must be going, I'll be back at 9." Paige comments trying to confront and put Ms. Klein at ease.

"Ok, thanks again, bye." 

"I know having a special needs boy can be stressful but try to relax." Paige suggest with a reassuring smile, before driving off.

Ms. Klein enters her house Ralph and Daniel are no where to been seen on the first floor, she guess that they are up in Daniel's room working on home work. "I'll check on them later." She says to herself, finding a wine glass in the kitchen and pouring herself some of the sweet red liquid, taking Paige's advice.

Meanwhile Ralph and Daniel are indeed up in his room working on his homework. Luckily for them the amount of homework Daniel's teachers gave him was less than usual allowing them to get finished early.

Daniel is happy now that he has finished his homework, he leans back in his desk chair, placing his noise cancelling headphones over the wooden rails of the foot of his bed. He's calm the room is quite and Ralph is by his side. Ralph just looks at him admiring the soft blonde curls. 

Daniel cocks a small smile when he notices Ralph staring, grabbing his tablet from off the desk he swipes and taps it. The tablet's computer voice says flatly. "Take a picture."

Ralph smiles and snickers at his response. "What do you want to do now?" Ralph asks interlacing his fingers behind his head. _Remember open and none threatening posture just like Toby said._

With a few quick taps the tablet responds. "Cuddle." Daniel blushes looking else where. 

"Ok sure." Ralph answer, with a smile most genuine. 

Getting up Daniel move the short distance from the small desk to his bed, a little bit more fidgety then normal. 

Laying down on the covers Daniel pats the bed to his left signaling Ralph to lay with him. 

Laying down Ralph props his head against the pillow that is against the headboard. Daniel then turns to his side hugging Ralph placing his head on Ralph's chest, listening to the soothing beat on his heart.

Seeking to get closer, more intimate. Daniel types on his tablet. "Shirts off? Under the covers?" The robotic voice asks. 

"Yeah, ok that sounds nice." Ralph agrees, getting up striping his shirt off repositioning himself underneath the covers with Daniel who has done the same but before getting back under the covers Daniell sets down is tablet on the dresser.

Getting into the same position as before the shell of Daniel's ear rests on the bare skin of Ralph's chest. Ralph begins to rub Daniel's back up and down with his right hand as his left hand finds Daniel's resting atop his stomach, there fingers intertwine. The two just lay there relishing in each other's embrace and warmth, the sound of Daniels breathing is soft and steady he is perfectly calm and happy.

Little time passes.

When suddenly Ms. Klein barges in. "Your mother will be here in an hou..." Unable to finish her sentence she's immediately upset at the sight before her. 

Both boys jump, startled at the sudden intrusion, setting up trying to find there shirts. Ms. Klein yells and screams at them going borderline hysterical, she doesn't know how to handle the situation.

"Ms. K. calm down please." Ralph begs try to defuse the situation, throwing on his shirt standing next to the bed.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you were taking advantage of my son! You heathen!" She yells crying, emotions are running at an all time high she never wanted to face this day. 

"No! I'm not!" Ralph yells back, feeling very insulted by the accusation.

"Get out!" Ms. Klein demands, still very upset, hysterical and mad.

Clearly distraught over his mother's reaction and all the yelling, Daniel speaks for the first time. "Mom, stop! I love him!" The words come out, clearly piercing her down to her soul, even with a clear lisp he is still understandable.

His mom just stops in her tracks, her rant cut short tears still streaming down her face. To hear her only child's voice for the first time is deafening.

"He maybe gay but he's smart, kind, sweet, beautiful and I love him back!" Ralph yells, getting unusually emotional.

Completely awestruck and dumbfoundead, she doesn't know what to do, she looks at the clock and she resumes what she was going to say in the first place. "Your mother will be here in 45 minutes be ready to leave."

She leaves going down stairs and begins to drink straight from the wine bottle.

"Im sorry." Daniel apologizes with his lisp tears in his eyes.

Forty five minutes later.

Ms. Klein hears a car horn outside stumbling out to greet Paige once again, she is on the brink of being drunk she does however have one last bit of clarity.

"Paige can you take Daniel over night?" Ms. Klein asks, slurring her word barely able to maintain balance.

"Of course." Paige quickly agrees with out hesitation seeing the obvious state she's in.

Then Daniel sees Ralph to the car. "Hey Daniel hop in you can stay over our place to night." Paige infroms keeping an eye on Ms. Klein stumbling back into her house.

Daniel gets in the car, little bit nervous at the sudden change of plans. 

Driving off a little ways Paige demands. "What the hell happened? Why is she drunk!" Keeping her eyes on the road. 

Ralph turns around in the passenger side seat looking back at Daniel he swipes and taps. "It's ok she already knows anyway." His tablet says.

"Well mom, Daniel and I are... Boyfriends and ah, she found us in bed shirtless, then she started to flip out and called me a heathen but Daniel stopped her and she left and we waited for you to come and get me." Ralph explains hesitantly, even though he knows his mother is ok with it coming out is never easy.

"Oh boy I should make Walter handle this and give you the talk, on second thought Walter's not ready for that, ok honey you know what a condom is?" Paige is just taken a back by all of new information and goes straight into parenting mode.

"Mom! Stop it we didn't do anything, we were just cuddling OK." Ralph says in a raised voice getting very embarrassed. 

"Ok but Walter and I are going to talk about this when we get home but first I need to go to the garage."

Arriving and entering into the garage, they walk in and Paige attends to her business while Daniel and Ralph walk over to the arcade cabinet hand in hand figuring that they will keep themselves busy as they are probably going to be there for a little bit.

Toby immediately notices the obvious PDA, which raises concern, because last time he checked Ralph was on the down low for Daniel's sake. Approaching them Toby inquires. "Hey guys, what's up, I thought you were a... Undercover?" 

"Our cover's been blown, she flipped out." Ralph infroms, saddened and unsure how to proceed.

"Wait a minute, Toby you knew about their relationship." Page states, angrily folds her arms from behind Toby. 

Toby jumps turning around. "Ah, yea they made me promise not to tell you, they thought you might spill to Daniel mother's and well you can see why they didn't want that to happen."

"What did I say about coming to me with social problems." Paige reminds, her stern eyes fall solely on Ralph. She sighs at his silence. "Come on let's go home, Walter let's take your car." Paige yells the later half.

Paige, Walter, Ralph and Daniel all go to there apartment.

 

(Please let me know if I should continue this!)

**Author's Note:**

> No one's ever going to see or read this because my tags suck and this is a very uncommon pairing. But In case you do thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
